The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by animepercypottercrazedgirl
Summary: It's time for the 100th annual Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell. The rules have changed since two tribute from District 12 made a stand, during the 74th Hunger Games. President Thorne, who took over after Snow died, decided that having two possible winners gave the people better hope and put a stop to the riots they were causing. -Rating will most likely go up.-


Title: The 100th Annual Hunger Games

Author: animepercypottercrazedgirl – with help from some mates.

Summary: It's time for the 100th annual Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell. The rules have changed since two tribute from District 12 made a stand, during the 74th Hunger Games. President Thorne, who took over after Snow died, decided that having two possible winners gave the people better hope and put a stop to the riots they were causing.

Reaping Day- District six. Male tribute POV:

I walk towards the square. This was pointless, the odds of me being picked was 1 in about 6000. I scowl as my finger is pricked. My brother nudges me.

"Stop that scowling, what would mother say?" I instantly stop, I didn't want to upset mummy. I stand stiffly in between my brother and the only person out of my family that I tolerate. He smiles sadly at me. I ignore him. I see the Capitol man walk on stage. I blank him out and think about my invention, a new style of train to transport goods from place to place as there are to many-

"Sherlock, it's you," my brother whispers. I freeze... me? I shakily walk towards the stage. I keep my face blank as my brother had taught me. I see the female tribute, Watson, not related to John. She glances at me, I ignore her.

We get five minutes for goodbyes.

"Mummy.." I say, she pulls me into a hug. She pulls back.

"You'll do well, I know you will,"she states proudly. Mycroft steps forward.

"Sherlock, keep in mind you will be chained to Joan Watson... unless you somehow manage to break it, you'll be stuck with her."

"Wait what?!" I say, staring shocked at him.

"It's the 100th annual Games, a Quarter Quell." He says softly. I hold back a groan. How could I have forgotten? Oh yeah, I thought it wouldn't be me so I didn't find it important and deleted it... I glance at Mycroft, he smiles at me.

"Okay, Times up," a Peacekeeper says, opening the door. My family leave. I sit down and try to calm down.

I stay silent as I am led towards the train. It wasn't that much of a shock to me, as I had helped design some of the trains used by the Capitol. Not this particular one. I remember a professor of mine working on it. I glance up as someone sits opposite me. It was Titus, named after the tribute who was killed in an avalanche because he had resorted to cannibalism. In my opinion it was because he didn't get his Morphine dose. As almost all of us at district six has an addiction. This Titus however won because he wasn't an addict.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. I glance at him.

"Fine."

"You gonna be alright with travelling?" He questions. I refrain from snorting, of course, we all hate travelling here in District six, ironic isn't it?

"I ought to be." I say eventually. I glance towards the door as a girl walks in.

"The names Watson, Joan Watson." She says, nodding at us.

"Titus," is all he offers.

"Holmes," I say. She smiles slightly.

"Sherlock right? You were working on the new design for the train? To transport goods?" She says.

"Yes," I say. "I doubt I'll finish it. Shame really."

"Yeah, Titus what do you know about the Chained together thing?" She says, turning towards Titus.

"Well, as far as I know, it would be between three-foot to five-foot long and just an ordinary linked metal chain, connecting the tributes from the same districts," Titus says, Watson and I glance at each other.

"So we had better get used to each other!" She says brightly. I give her a slight nod.

"I suppose we had also better get to know each other." She continues, I lift a shoulder.

"So what do yo-" The train jerks to a stop, cutting Watson off and throwing us off our seats.

"What the hell?" Watson says, picking herself up and looking around warily. I glance out the window to see several Peacekeepers, step out and discuss something. Three headed towards our carriage, we sat patiently and waited. They opened to door and one came in.

"You are to come outside, the train as been damaged and we will be waiting for a second one." He said, he turned away. He paused and looked back, "and don't even think about running."

We waited outside, thankfully it was warm. This was unbelievably dull. I look around, analysing the other tributes. District one, both male and female looked quite dull, the female was nattering on at the male. District two, the male was flirting with all the female tributes -I roll my eyes- and the female was wearing black with several piercings and looked almost intimidating. District three, a blonde bubbly female tribute and an awkward looking male, standing away from the group a little. District four, a large bulky male, and a very small pixie looking female. District five, a tall, what could be considered handsome male, and a bright female. District seven, the male is a tall hardened looking man, and the female is a silent, slightly nerdy looking girl. District eight, a cocky male, and a silent red-haired female. District nine, the male is tall with striking features -probably popular with the girls back home- and a brown-haired female. District ten, two relatively healthy looking people, most likely quite strong. District eleven, a tall remarkably handsome male -as Watson kindly pointed out- and a small red-haired girl. District twelve, another handsome male -Watson again pointed out- and another small girl.

I knew who was a threat, Both tributes from district one and two, the men from four, five, eleven and twelve, and the female from eight. I stop in my analysing when a train pulled up. We all were led to our carriage. I sit and contemplate the Games. Watson and Titus' chattering fading into the background...

What sort of arena could it be? Would it be easy or difficult to find food or water? Would the temperature play a large part? Would there be animals? Would they be violent? What skills would be needed? Who would die in the blood bath? Who would be a major threat? If I was to win who would I win with? Would I stick with Watson? Or should I leave her the first chance I had? What skills would I use, that I already have? Would I be any use to the careers? Or would I be considered a threat? Would they just ignore me? How long would it take? What weapons? Would there be a special twist? Like in the 75th quarter quell, where the arena was a clock?

"Sherlock!" I turn towards the other two.

"Yes?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Look out the window." Titus says softly. I turn and look.. the Capitol! I'd never seen it so close. It was considerably larger than District six, even though we're the largest of the Districts. It had a strange beauty to it. I continue to watch as we drew closer. I watched houses, if they could even be called that, people, shops and so much more. I sigh inaudibly as we pull into the station, this is it. We will soon begin training, the interviews and then... The Games.

A/N: Hi guys, hope this was good. Sorry it's so short I just wanted this chapter finished, the next one should be longer. This is a story for another friend. She decided to give me a lovely challenge. Each of the Districts was a different TV show or Book. I have to admit this has been difficult to plan, as she gave me the tributes and said it was to be the 100th Games. I have planned and I still have a few kinks to work out. Once again, I am no genius when it comes to English, my spelling and punctuation are my weakest points. So any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thanks and again, I will most likely only update once a year, but will be updated around the end of May. My other story will be around the end of September. Thanks for reading.


End file.
